You Make My Walls Come Down
by Roys-neko
Summary: 'I can't get you off my mind'  Blaine x Kurt, R


_AN:I apologize for any gramatical errors /bows/ please enjoy_

**You Make My Walls Come Down**

Blaine cursed himself, pacing hastily around his dorm room. He couldn't get his mind off the younger brunette. Not that he wanted to- but his stomach turned in nerve racking motions.

He hadn't heard from Kurt since the phone conversation they had from this morning.

"What was I _thinking_?" he shouted rhetorically to his DVD collection beside his bed.

He didn't want to let Kurt get hurt in any way, shape, or form. The younger teen was just so fragile that Blaine couldn't help but want to take the soprano into his arms and protect him with all his might.

"Kurt, please-" He flopped himself on to his bed on his back, looking up to the ceiling.

'_I can't get you off my mind…_'

He laid there for a few minutes, just cherishing the moments that the shared together. Then, he turned to his side, remembering what he had previously said to Kurt.

"Have courage…" he mumbled.

He stopped for a brief second, looking to the table across the room. Blaine bolted to his cellphone and quickly texted,

'COURAGE.'

He smiled in satisfaction, gazing upon his text- hoping that his heartfelt support was there with Kurt.

'_Please be safe._'

A few hours passed, and there Blaine was still aimlessly wandering from task to task, trying to occupy his mind. Kurt was still in his thoughts lingering strongly. And the younger teen was just driving him crazy.

Blaine sat at one side of his crystal chess set and watch the crystal shine, and there were Kurt's eyes, glistening with that enchantment. And with that simple spell, it had Blaine going into circles upon circles in way to make those eyes absolutely eliminate his soul- which of course dragged him into a frequent stupor.

His phone vibrated at he broke away from his chaining thoughts, his head looked up to the ceiling for the umpteenth time, and just sighed in defeat.

"You win, I've been broken down."

He looked around, spotting his phone, and began towards its direction.

"And apparently my sanity is out the window as well."

Blaine picked up his phone and watched as the blue letters dance on the screen, he had apparently missed a call from the enchanter, and the said male left a voicemail.

"Kurt." He smiled, dialing his voicemail and placing the phone to his ears.

"P-Please," he heard Kurt's voice waiver unsteadily, Blaine's heart skipped a beat.

'_No._'

"I… we… I need you… You're help- please listen to me…" Kurt was choking back his sobs as much as he could, and it was horribly obvious to the ears that were trying to decipher what was being said, that the Neanderthal got his way.

The message continued with Kurt no longer being able to holding to back his crying.

"Please call me…"

A gasped was heard, followed by a deeper, older male exclaimed Kurt's name and that was the end of the message.

Once his phone was closed, Blaine was already out the door- straight to his car.

'_Kurt._'

Blaine appeared at the door step of Kurt's house, well according from the day old tweet that was left for him. He looked at the very quaint living home. He smiled,

'_This home is the complete opposite of him!_'

He took no longer than a few second to relish the thought of seeing Kurt again, and rapped at the door.

"Hold on- be right there!" The familiar voice from the end of the voice mail declared from behind the poorly painted door.

The door opened and Blaine stared.

"Sir?"

"Burt, how can I help you?" Burt eyed Blaine cautiously.

_'Not another, little gay friend statement please…'_

"Ah! Blaine, right?" said boy sighed in relief as he nodded in response.

"Is Kurt… available?" Burt huffed; he looked at Blaine again and gestured for him to come inside.

"Though- I honestly don't know if he really wants any company." Blaine followed the older male to the door that looked like it was to the basement.

"Oh?" With his response, Burt turned and he could truly tell the concern of a parent surfacing quite strongly.

"Yeah, he came home in tears, and I'm probably going to guess he's been like that way before he came here." Blaine frowned, bowing his head in gratitude.

"Thank you."

"Good Luck."

Blaine pulled the door opened slowly, and closed in quietly in the same manner. He looked to the walls, all gray. He winced hearing a creak; then following with the soft sniffles residing on the other side of the wall that stairs were soon to show.

And there he was head down with a box of tissues in front of his vanity mirror. Blaine couldn't help but smile slightly. The room was so… bland, but it made the younger teen standout.

"Dad, I asked you to please leave me alone." Kurt began; he raised his head- revealing the large puffy red eyes from their long exhausting work of expressing his stress and sadness.

He gasped and turned directly to the figure from the mirror. He had to convince himself it wasn't a dream.

"Blaine!" The teen before him was staring in concern and absolute care.

"Kurt…"

Kurt knew that tone all too well; he coughed the last of his distress and blew his nose neatly with tissue, followed by his hand sanitizer. He stopped and in took a deep breath, looking up at Blaine with the puffed eyes.

Blaine couldn't form the words to express the feelings that he was quickly succumbing to. He rushed before Kurt buckled down, on both his knees dragging Kurt into a tight embrace.

"Blaine, I-" Before Kurt could question or exclaim the said teen hugged him dearly.

_'Can you feel my heart? It's beating.'_

"Shh… just let me hold you."

_'It's beating for you.'_


End file.
